


【丸雏】教室里

by papai



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papai/pseuds/papai
Summary: 村:大学数学老师丸:拼命也要坐到第一排的大学生pwp，避雷注意





	【丸雏】教室里

"叩叩叩"  
村上老师敲击着麦克风提醒同学们已经上课了。和往常一样，丸山提早半个小时到教室就是为了坐到第一排，为了可以更仔细听、专注于课堂。

"162页，接着上周的内容我们介绍样本方差，假设……"村上老师灵巧的手指拿这粉粉笔就开始了板书，今天他穿的是普通的修身运动裤和衬衫毛衣，外面套了一件薄薄的驼色羽绒服。前两天刚经历了大降温，丸山的左手在衣兜里攥了攥，真冷。

今天的村上老师也没穿西装呢。  
丸山偏了偏头，还是把左手拿出来撑着脑袋，右手唰唰的记下板书的内容。  
"啊，写错了……"

 

丸山隆平，你怎么回事。  
还有谁能在回想着老师西装的样子时把笔记都写上了西装两个字呢。  
但是今天的运动裤………也不赖…………

 

"……菇滋菇滋"  
老师趴在讲台上，指节分明的手指在后穴持续扩张着，在教室里没有带润滑剂，老师只能用唾液沾满双指应付急需。

"我今天想要插进去行吗？村上老师……上次只是蹭了蹭根本解决不了………老师您真的太诱人了……立刻马上就想吃掉你——"

和课堂上干练讲课的时候不同，老师只是点着头呜咽着应了两声。

"那，也摸一下我前面………唔………嗯啊……！"

这老师怎么能自己玩弄着自己的小穴爽成这样——手指一进一出可真是色情场景，谁知道他自己在家是不是就这样玩弄着自己呢。

可是我也已经硬的生疼，撕开套子带上，一把抓住他戳着自己的手，将前端探了进去，有些干涩的推进使身下之人发出了唔唔的声音。声音在颤抖着，人也在颤抖着。

伸手抚摸上前方也已经梆硬，坏着心思狠狠搓两把的同时深深捅近那片禁忌之地。

好热啊，好紧……唔………抓紧他的手臂，一次又一次的挺着腰。  
不就是前列腺吗，真的会被插到高潮？

 

"…唔嗯……再快，再，再快一些……"

老师把头埋在双臂里，在激烈的间隙中挤出只言片语。

 

真是下流至极啊！

讲台吱吱呀呀的叫嚣着，仿佛在控诉两人的罪行一样不肯停下。  
还有衣物摩擦的声响。  
还有村上老师的喘息声。

我弯下腰轻触老师的耳朵。

"村上老师…？转个身吧，我想好好看着你的脸——"

不得了了，老师转过脸来看着我，平时装满活力的瞳孔里被泪水浸住，抽出来的一瞬间紧皱着的眉头让人忍不住想多吻几口。

毕竟转过身来让两兄弟碰着面还是有些羞耻的。

"可以和老师接吻吗——"  
"——当然！"  
当然，老师带着哭腔的活力也是这么可爱。

鼻息亲上我的脸颊，两片唇之间交互着热情，舌尖试探着顶上我的舌，我真的爱上了这个接吻的感觉。直接扒掉运动裤，抬起一条腿，重新的插入打乱了和身下之人亲吻的节奏。

退出来，再狠狠顶进去，像是有魔法的洞穴在不断吸引着我一般。

把老师抱上讲台，向前，再向前，用力，再用力——…

身下被顶得慌乱的人早已泣不成声，然而小兄弟坚挺地挺立在冷空气里。老师伸手抚摸上想要快些解放，我将手也重叠在上面一起撸动着…

"啊……哈啊————丸山、丸山同学…"

"丸山隆平同学？噢，你来了的呀。要不是你坐在第一排否则就要错过点名啦！"

猛地睁开眼，只有老师标准版的笑脸打在我的眼前。

"嗯？？？！！"

"啊，啊！！！！！到！！"

一场闹剧打破了教室里的沉寂，四角里传来欢声笑语。

 

我挠了挠头。  
丸山隆平！！你可真是败类啊！！！！！


End file.
